Digimon Adventure: A Twist in Time
by TrudiRose25
Summary: An alternative telling of the original Digimon Adventure with the kids being 17 years old. Focusing much more on the relationships between the Digidestined and the lengths they go to in order to survive and stay alive - this is a grittier version of the story we love.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon

Chapter 1

It was a hot day in August and Tai Kamiya was stuck in the sports hall in the middle of an interschool basketball semi-final. Only he wasn't playing. Nope after injuring his wrist in training earlier in the week the coach was adamant that he couldn't and wouldn't play. Ok so basketball wasn't really his thing anyway, he was more of a soccer kind of guy but being benched really sucked. And now with the heat and the noise from the crowds he kind of wished he'd never even bothered to come and watch anyway. His team was winning – naturally – Tai didn't play for losers and star player TK had already scored a billion times, now it was just a wait for the whistle to blow. Tai pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. Suddenly, right as he held his phone it began to buzz, it was his mom. She was probably wondering what time he'd be home, checking up on him as always. Tai was tempted to ignore it but it was a perfect excuse to leave stuffy gym and get outside so giving the coach a quick nudge he left his seat and went out through the back doors.

"S'up mom?" he said once he was able to hear his mother properly.

"Oh Tai, honey, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to pick you up after your game," his mother's voice was a little panicked.

"Why? What's up Mom?" Tai demanded worried about his mother.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetie it's just Kari, she's really not well honey and I don't want to leave her and your father won't be home until seven..."

"It's okay Mom," Tai sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with her or telling her that Kari was fourteen with a fever and could handle being left alone for a half hour "I'll hitch a ride of one of the guys."

"Thanks for understanding honey,"

Tai hung up and sighed, he wished she'd called him sooner, the guys in the basketball team would probably be staying for a post match celebration and all of his other friends had left school an hour ago, it was going to have to be a long trek to the subway. In that case he was going to need a soda and some smokes for the journey, so he headed over to the corner shop across the road from the school.

Armed with a Pepsi and a packet of cigarettes Tai light up and braced himself for the long walk and even longer commute on the subway ahead of him.

"You know for a sports freak you sure know what substances to pollute your body with," Tai turned to the snarky voice and saw Izzy Izumi strolling towards him with his laptop case strapped around his shoulder. Ordinarily Tai wouldn't be friends with such a sarcastic, superior geek as Izzy but the two of them had bonded when Izzy had helped Tai pass his IT exam in middle school and had remained weird friends ever since.

"What are you my mother?" Tai laughed and took another drag.

"What are you doing standing on street corners with a smoke hanging from your mouth like a stereotypical badboy anyway?" Izzy asked refusing Tai's offer of a cigarette.

"My mom bailed out on me so I've got to take the sub home," Tai explained "so I'm bracing myself for the walk home. What about you , why are you still here? Still trying to hack into the school's exam paper files?"

"No, actually I was just doing some homework, I didn't really fancy going home what with all the tension and all." Izzy said glumly.

"Oh right, are things still awkward between you and your folks because of the whole adoption thing?" About a month ago Izzy had told Tai that he'd confronted his parents at last about him being adopted, despite having overheard his parent discuss it a year earlier.

"Things are a little strained."Izzy admitted "but hey, whatever. I'll walk home with you, at least then you'll have someone to talk to,"

"Sure," Tai said glad for the company

"Give me a second I just need to pick up some snacks for when I spend the whole of the evening locked in my room on my computer," Izzy said dryly whilst walking into the shop. Tai patted him on the shoulder and then stamped out the butt of his burnt out cigarette.

"Hey Tai!" a girls voice called out. Tai looked up to see Sora, the cutest, most amazing girl in his class waving at him.

"Hey Sora!" he cried kicking away the cigarette butt and standing up straight. She looked great, dressed in a soft looking yellow and white striped jumper and super-skinny jeans with her fiery red hair around her shoulders. Tai actually felt his heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she reached him.

"Oh you know, just waiting to start the long walk home with Izzy," he replied casually, Sora lived in the same estate as he did and maybe just maybe she'd join them.

"Well I was just about to go and grab a slice of pizza, you guys can come along too if you like?" Sora replied.

Oh I see, Tai thought sure, you were 'just about to grab pizza' a girl grabbing pizza on her own? Unlikely, she'd seen him alone by the store and had just made up that story just to get him to come along with her! Tai grinned at Sora,

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said then he shouted into the store "hey Izzy! Change of plan, we're grabbing pizza with Sora!"

"Oh are we?" Izzy said exiting the shop with a carrier back of nachos "Well I sure am glad you told me now and not after I'd spent ten dollars and junk food." He added sarcastically.

"Well that's settled then," Sora said ignoring Izzy's comments "Matt will be here any minute now."

Matt? Tai suddenly felt like he may have cashed in his good luck a little early.

"Uh, who's Matt?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"He's this guy from my history class, he's really nice, he asked me to go for pizza today but I'm sure he'll be cool with you guys coming along so don't worry."

That wasn't what Tai was worried about how come this Matt guy was asking Sora to go for pizza? And more importantly how come she said yes?

Next thing, a black car pulled up by the school gates.

"That's his car!" Sora said "come on guys!" she hurried across the road towards the car. Tai made to follow but Izzy grabbed his arm,

"Hey Tai do you think this is a good idea? By the sounds of things I think this Matt guy is expecting a date." He muttered, Tai thought about it for a second – it would be pretty awkward being the third wheel but on the other hand, Sora wouldn't have a great first date with Matt if he was there too.

"Come on Izzy!" Tai said with a grin "three's a crowd but four's a party!" and he dragged Izzy along with him across the road. The car had pulled up and a tall, slim guy with ivory coloured skin and windswept honey coloured hair climbed out of the door of the driver's seat. The guy wore dark denim skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket over it along with a pair of dark brown designer shoes. Tai suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he was wearing khakis and a blue hoodie.

"Hi Matt!" Sora cried.

"Hey," Matt replied he glanced over at Tai and Izzy who were appropriately standing a few feet behind Sora.

"This is Tai and Izzy," Sora said waving her hand at the guys "I said they could come along if that's okay?" Tai noticed the colour drain from Matt's face and he knew that he was an unwanted guest – perfect, the guy was nothing but a pretty boy in a nice car anyway and was probably as dumb as he was good-looking.

"Uh well," Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly then sighed "yeah, fine, whatever," then he nodded at Tai and Izzy and pointed to his car "climb on in."

Tai took the back seat with Izzy and Sora rode up front with Matt. There were a few text books scattered around the back seats one for an intensive physics course, one labelled organic chemistry and one with an image of a swastika plastered on the cover.

"Hey Sora, I think you're friend is a little right-wing!" Tai said waving the book at her.

"Tai that's the course book for our history class!" Sora giggled and she reached into her bag and pulled out a replica of Matt's book "see, I've got the same one!" Tai groaned inwardly disappointed that his joke had been taken seriously, in fact he saw Matt's mouth turn into a smirk in the rear view mirror and had to overcome the urge to fling the book right at his blonde head.

Matt turned on the radio and a big, rock power-ballad began to play.

"What is this? Eighties FM?" Tai snorted.

"If you don't like the music you're welcome to walk," Matt said with a smile that revealed his pearly white teeth. He said it jokingly, with a smile but Tai heard the slight malice in his voice – seemed like the dislike for one and other was mutual.

They drove for another ten minutes until they reached Joe's Pizza. When they arrived Tai saw that the parking area was already pretty full.

"Do you think we'll get a table?" Matt asked Sora

"For four?" Tai added.

"I'll go inside and check," Sora said "you find some place to park the car." And she unbelted herself and left the car. Matt parked the car in the last available space and cut the engine.

"I'm going to wait outside," he said leaving the keys in the ignition "get some air."

Suddenly Izzy's phone began to ring,

"It's my Mom," he said "I'd better take it," and he stepped outside for some privacy. Not wanting to be left alone in the car Tai climbed out and stretched. Matt was leaning against the front of the car, it was just the two of them. Tai wondered what to say, the silence was getting pretty awkward.

"So how do you know Sora?" he asked at the exact same time as Matt did. Matt flinched a little then replied;

"She's in my history class. How about you? Do you guys have the same classes?"

"Nah," Tai replied Sora took a bunch of artsy subjects which were a bit too deep for him "no, we live in the same estate plus we've been going to the same schools since we were like, four." In your face, Tai mentally added he'd known Sora a lot longer than this guy had.

"Cool," Matt said nodding his head. There was another silence. "So uh, what classes do you take?"

"Biology, geography, phys Ed and sports sciences." Tai replied."I'm on the soccer team and the basketball squad too."

"Oh maybe you know my brother," Matt said a little more enthusiastically "TK? He's on the basketball team,"

"TK is _your_ brother?" Tai asked – how could TK a cool kid have such a jerk as an older brother? Come to think of it, Tai didn't even realise TK had a brother. "He hasn't mentioned you," Matt's pretty boy face darkened,

"Yeah well, I'm not really his favourite person."

"I can believe that," Tai muttered. Suddenly, Sora had joined them looking disappointed

"They're all full," she sighed

"Hey, no worries we can go somewhere else," Matt said giving Sora's arm a rub which annoyed Tai "there's a great steakhouse about a mile from here."

"Good idea Matt!" Tai said trying to sound enthusiastic – he was going to get a meal with Sora this evening even if it meant driving one hundred miles to find a place. With Izzy back the four of them got back into the car and Matt had just turned the keys when they saw a tall, lanky guy running at the car waving at them.

"Joe?" Matt asked rolling down the window "Hey man how's it going?"

"Thank goodness you saw me!" the guy said, Tai saw that he was tall, probably even taller than Matt and looked a little older too. "Could you give me a lift to the train station please? I'm running late and I've already missed one train – I have to get home, my dad's sister is coming to visit and I need to be there or else my dad will flip out!"

"Ah Joe we were just about to- "

"Please Matt, I'm asking you as a friend!" the guy looked hysterical to Tai. Matt glanced at Sora who shrugged.

"Alright then get in, Tai, Izzy you're going to have to budge up for Joe." Matt said with a sigh. Tai moved over into the middle seat and the guy, Joe sat next to him.

"Thank you Matt, I really appreciate this." He said once the car was moving again, he turned to Tai then, "Hi, I'm Joe," he held out his hand and Tai shook it,

"Tai. Are you a friend of Matt?"

"Sure, we went to the same school and then we were in chemistry class together last year – I'm in university now."

"What do you study?" Izzy asked speaking for the first time in ages.

"Medicine, I want to become a doctor."

"Hey is that what I think it is?!" Matt's startled voice interrupted them "look out of the window, I think it's _snowing_!"


	2. Chapter 2

TK sighed as the warm water rushed over his tired body. That had been one brutal game, he'd been fouled about seven times and he was certain he'd twisted his ankle. Despite that though his team had won, it was mostly down to him though, he'd scored more times in that game than he'd even done before. The coach had praised him and even told him that there may be some scouts for the local academy in the crowd. That was all well and good but right now, all he cared about was getting out of school and heading to the park to relax in the summer sunshine.

He turned the shower off and grabbed his towel, as soon as he stepped out of the cubicle the hairs on his arms rose and he began to shiver.

"That shower was hotter than I thought!" he muttered to himself. Hurriedly he dried off and threw on his clothes still cold from the shower. He picked up his kit and his backpack full of food and switched on his iPod and set off towards the park.

When he stepped outside TK couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was snowing! Literally snowing! TK rubbed his eyes and blinked hard but it wasn't some sort of illusion, it was actually snowing! No wonder he felt so cold, the sun had completely vanished and the sky was now filled with dark grey clouds. The wind was picking up too and TK had to zip up his hoodie to keep warm. What was the strangest of all was that the snow was sticking, it wasn't just some super freaky shift in temperature, it was snowing so hard that the whole of the parking lot was already covered in a thin blanket of snow. It was too weird.

He wondered if he should still go to the park or whether he should just cancel and get home as soon as he could, but then again, that would suck pretty badly. He'd been waiting all week for this trip to the park and why should a little bit of freaky weather stop him. Wrapping his arms across his chest he set off in the direction of the park. It was a short walk but the wind and the cold made it seem a lot longer. After a few minutes the wind picked up and the snow began to fall faster. He hoped he wasn't going to get caught in some sort of blizzard. Soon it became pretty hard to see up ahead. Twice he almost walked head first into a lamp post. This was a bad idea, he decided to turn around head back to the school and cancel his plans, he pulled out his phone to send a text apologising but there was no signal.

"Great," he muttered "that's all I need." He pocketed his phone and turned around. Up ahead he saw the faint glow of a set of headlights, he walked away from the edge of the pavement worried that he might get hit in the low visibility. The black car past him without any problems and he carried on walking until about ten seconds later he heard someone call his name. TK turned to the voice and saw the black car that had just passed come crawling along on the other side of the road back up towards him. The window was rolled down and sitting in the driver's seat was his older brother Matt. He looked like he had a full car, TK spotted a girl sitting in the passenger seat and guessed she must be Matt's latest piece of eye-candy.

"TK what are you doing?" Matt yelled at him from the car.

"Can't you see?" TK replied darkly "I'm flying a kite." Matt groaned and rolled his eyes

"Come on TK, seriously are you walking home in this weather?"

"So what if I am?" TK replied "it doesn't concern you anyway."

"I can give you a lift home," Matt said. TK eyed the full car and raised an eyebrow.

"You look a little full to me," he replied. Matt sighed and shook his head

"Look the guys can budge up, just get inside!"

Before TK could respond there was a huge crash and a small white car smashed into the back of Matt's black car.

"Wow!" TK gasped taking a step back. The white car had hit the back of Matt's car and left a huge dent in it. Matt swung his door open and stepped out into the snow.

"Hey!" he yelled at the car "what the hell's going on! Are you blind!?" The door of the white car opened slowly and out stepped a young girl with wavy brown hair in a powder pink trench coat and a matching beret.

"Excuse me!" she said angrily to Matt "but since when was it okay to park in the middle of the road?!" then she screamed at the sight of the almost identical dent in the front of her car. "Look what you've done!" she said accusingly to Matt. Matt gawped at her;

"Are you serious?" he yelled "'look what I've done!' It's your fault you shouldn't have been driving so fast especially in the snow!"

"Well you should have put you brake lights on so that I could see you!" the girl replied "especially in the snow!"

By now the passengers of Matt's car had all gotten out of the car and were watching in bewilderment at the two drivers arguing in the middle of the road. TK spotted Tai amongst them, since when did Tai hang out with Matt?!

"Hey Tai," TK said walking over to join the group "how come you're here?"

"Long story TK," Tai replied grimly. Next to him stood a tall boy with glasses, TK guessed he was around Matt's age – maybe older, he was checking his watch with a worried look on his face.

"Who's he?" TK whispered to Tai

"Some guy called Joe, I think he's friends with your brother."

"Uh guys, I really need to get to the station!" the guy called Joe said quietly.

"You'd be better off walking," said the shorter guy next to Tai "that's Mimi, she's in my tutorial class, there's no way she'll let this go, we're in for a long wait."

"Hey you didn't say you had a brother TK," Tai said but TK wasn't listening, he'd spotted something strange up above in the sky, a glowing light which was getting closer and closer. He pointed and Tai looked up too

"It looks like some sort of...meteorite or something," he said squinting up at the sky then his expression changed "and it's heading right for us! Look out!" Tai pushed the shorter guy out of the way and TK dived behind Matt's car as the glowing light crashed into the ground around them. There was a small explosion sound and TK dived onto his front and put his hands over his head in case anything blew up. A few moments later and he was sure he was safe. He peered out from behind Matt's car. Matt and the girl Mimi were crouched down by her car, Tai was helping another girl up to her feet and Joe and the shorter guy were getting up too. On the ground where they'd just been standing were several holes which were smoking.

"There must have been more than one," Tai said standing over the holes. Suddenly something shot up out of the hole next to Tai. TK jumped as something similar shot out of the hole he was standing next to. It was glowing whatever it was, TK looked around and saw that there was an identical glowing object floating next to everyone. Curious TK snatched at it and to his surprise the object stopped glowing and rested gently in his hand. He opened his palm and took a look at it. It looked like some sort of kid's toy. It was a sort of hexagonal shaped device with blue buttons on it and a screen.

"Hey what is this?" he asked noticing that by now everyone else had followed suit and picked theirs up too.

"Tidal wave," Matt replied – what kind of stupid joke was his brother making now?

"Shut up Matt, I'm being serious," TK snapped turning the little device over in his hand.

"So am I!" Matt replied "Tidal wave!"


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Sora saw was the colour drain from Matt's face and then everything went black.

She was aware that she was on the ground, lying down, maybe this had all been a dream? Her head hurt a little and she sat up and groaned. Then she blinked and gasped, she was somehow lying on the floor of some sort of tropical rainforest. She was lying on grass and surrounded by trees and plants and bushes, some of which she didn't even recognise. Where was the car? Where was Matt and the others? What happened to the snow? Where was she? So many questions raced through her mind that she thought her head would explode. She stood up and looked around, maybe she was having some sort of hallucination but sadly the vivid coloured plants seemed all too real and there was no sign whatsoever of any of the buildings she had been standing by only moments before. Worst of all she couldn't see anybody else, no Matt, no Tai no Izzy not even the guy Joe. Worried and confused she sat down on a rock and tried to piece together what had happened. First the snow – that had been weird, very weird, then Matt's car had been hit by some other girl's car. Sora remembered getting out of the car into the snow and seeing Matt and the brunette arguing. Then those strange objects had fallen from the sky, smashing into the ground in front of them. She remembered picking up the one closest to her when they floated back up and then – that was all she could remember.

Wait! Matt had said something hadn't he? Something about a wave? It suddenly all came back to her. Matt had pointed at a huge wall of water that had appeared from nowhere and was rushing towards them. Sora remembered seeing in and being unable to move, unable to run. It was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before – even in the movies – eventually she tried running but the wave was already upon them and she had screamed as the wall of water collapsed on top of them all. And now she was here. She had survived that was for sure, she was alive. Maybe the waters had transported her away from the initial scene, that would make sense. Sora tried to think of nearby areas that may look like this, there was no zoo in the city or a wildlife park and the nearest national park was miles away, even a wave as big as the one she'd seen couldn't take her that far away. Anyway, it didn't matter where she was, she needed to find the others or even find help. She got up and wandered into the trees,

"Hello!" she called "is there anybody there? Tai! Matt! Hello!" there was no sound other than the echo of her own voice but she wasn't going to give up, they might be hurt, it was important that she found them sooner rather than later. She called out for a little longer then headed back to the clearing where she'd woken up. She sat back down on her rock and pulled out her phone from her pocket, maybe she would have some signal and could try calling them. But to her dismay her phone was wrecked by the water and wouldn't even turn on. Angry and upset she hurled the phone into the bushes and began to cry.

"Ouch!" cried a high pitch voice from inside the bush, startled, Sora wiped her eyes and peered at the bush which was rustling. At first she thought it was an animal but then again, most animals don't say 'ouch.' The bush moved again and this time a large, round, pink plant emerged from it. Sora backed away from the strange creature, it looked like a sort of giant bulb sprouting blue and yellow flowers but Sora was horrified to see that it was moving by its own accord. She saw little pink feelers moving it along the ground and even more terrifyingly – two huge eyes!

"Stay back!" Sora warned it feeling slightly foolish for even considering talking to freaky plant thing.

"Don't be frightened of me Sora," it spoke, it actually spoke, words came out of a mouth! And it knew her name! Sora felt faint, this had to be some kind of dream or a weird trip – what was it Tai had been smoking? "I'm Yokomon," the creature said "please, don't be scared, I'm your Digimon! I've been waiting for you Sora!" the thing, the 'Yokomon' crawled towards her and nuzzled its face against Sora's leg.

"H...how do you know my name?" Sora gulped staring down at the round pink thing by her leg.

"Because I'm your Digimon partner!" the thing cried happily "I've been waiting for you for so long Sora!"

"I don't understand," Sora said standing up and taking a step away "what do you mean you've been waiting for me? And what's Digimon supposed to mean?"

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster," it replied "I can't believe you're finally here in the Digital World! I've waited so long!"

"Digital World?" Sora asked "wait now, what are you talking about, there's no such place as the Digital World! Why am I even talking to you? You're a...a..."

"Digimon!" and the pink thing bounced upwards into Sora's hands, Sora screamed and quickly placed it back on the ground. Before Sora could respond in anyway there was an ear splitting screech. It was unlike anything Sora had ever heard before, it sounded like some sort of animal.

"What was that?" Sora asked the 'Digimon' which had suddenly become less chirpy at the sound of the noise.

"Kwagamon," it replied in a serious voice "we should hide Sora, we're in his territory and he can probably sense that something strange is going on!" the little creature began to bounce away. Thank goodness, Sora thought she was worried she'd never be able to get rid of it. Suddenly the air was filled with that screech again only this time louder, it seemed to be coming from up above. Sora looked skyward and gasped: high in the air was what could only be described as a giant flying red beetle. It had to be at least twice her size, Sora squinted at the sky trying to get a better look, she saw pincers and black markings on the front and wings of the bug.

"Sora! Quickly come and hide!" the little pink thing, the Yokomon was back, this time Sora didn't need to be told twice she hurried after it through the forest. For such a small creature it was pretty fast, Sora was panting to keep up, soon they came to a dense patch of shrubbery and the Yokomon told her to hide in the bushes. Sora got down on her stomach and held her breath, whatever that thing was in the sky it didn't look friendly and somehow she didn't fancy her chances up against it. Minutes past and the sound of the monster seemed to dies down, Sora made to get up but the Yokomon hissed at her;

"Not yet!" Sure enough a second or two afterwards the giant beetle screamed again louder than ever before, Sora felt her heart thudding in her chest and she held her breath. There was a sudden snapping sound and Sora saw several trees fall to the ground followed by a gust of wind which was the wings of the creature. She stifled a scream and threw her hands over her head as branches and leaves fell onto her and the Yokomon. The monster rose back above tree level and screamed, then Sora heard another voice – a familiar voice.

"Run Izzy run!" it was Tai she was one hundred percent certain of it. The voice was loud and there was movement up ahead and then she saw Tai and the other boy Izzy running full pelt along with two pink blobs which looked awfully similar to the little pink Yokomon which was crouching down next to her. Another smashing sound and the bug came ripping through the trees ready for round two. Tai was headed right for her but there was nowhere else to run and there were too many trees between her and the boys, the bug would surely reach them first.

"We've got to do something!" Sora whispered to the Yokomon "it's going to kill them!"

"Hold on a second," it replied with its eyes staring at the two blobs with them.

"But-!" but before Sora could argue Tai, Izzy and the pink things disappeared. They were gone! Just gone! The red bug gave a deafening screech and then rose out of the trees and flew away in the opposite direction. "Oh my God!" Sora gasped once the bug was out of view "what happened? Did it – did it get them?" she asked the Yokomon

"No, I knew Motimon would have a trick up his sleeve," it replied and hopped away to the nearest tree. Sora followed unsure what to expect to see behind the trunk but to her surprise there was no sign of either Tai or Izzy at all. It was as if they'd gone through the tree or something. As if reading her mind, the Yokomon said;

"Why don't you call them out?" and she nodded her head at the tree.

"Call them out?"

"Go on!"

Sora looked at the creature and then to the tree and then back again – she must be going crazy.

"Tai! Izzy! You can come out now!" she called. To her amazement Tai's head materialized from the tree and he grinned.

"Sora!" he exclaimed "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-no." Sora replied staring in shock as he and Izzy both emerged from the tree alongside two little creatures, the pink blobs from earlier. How was this happening? Before anybody could say anything else a fourth creature scurried over to join them, this one looked like some sort of white piglet with long ears.

"Hey come back!" called a voice, Sora turned to see TK, Matt's younger brother emerge from the bushes, smiling at the little thing. "Oh hey guys!" he said upon seeing the three of them "pretty cool huh?" he pointed at the group of little monsters "mine's called Tokomon isn't he awesome?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Tai asked looking and sounding incredulous. TK shrugged;

"Sure, it's a Digimon."

"So do you know what a Digimon is?" Sora asked intrigued by TK's apparent knowledge, maybe this was all part of some new reality program that she hadn't heard about, that would explain a lot.

"Nah," TK said sheepishly "That's just what he told me." He pointed at Tokomon.

"Hey guys! There you are!" Sora turned to the sound of Matt's voice and saw him emerging from between some trees with yet another creature in tow. It was round and furry with a great big grey fin sticking out of its head, it was definitely the oddest looking one so far. "Is everyone alright?" he asked "anybody hurt?"

"No, thankfully," Tai replied "we're all oka-"

"HEEELLLPPP MEEEEE!"


End file.
